


love story

by picht



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Silly, Songfic I guess?, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: Pancakes, sizzling on the electric griddle, the smell of coffee in the air, Taylor Swift playing in the background—Gerard is in the damn zone.***written for the prompt "Trans!Gerard loves making pancakes. Especially for Lindsey. And with Lindsey. One time Lindsey comes home to Gerard standing in the kitchen, singing along to sum popsong, dancing around and flippin that shit."





	love story

**Author's Note:**

> this all start b/c i asked kieran if i should write a gerard/lynz trans!gerard fic even tho i know i would fuck up lynz's character; they said yes. so then i asked tumblr if i should, and THEN i checked the ao3 tag and saw there's literally like 3 trans!gerard gerard/lynz fics, so then i decided i absolutely had to, even tho it probably would suck. so someone sent me this prompt and i absolutely loved it and here it is now!
> 
> i want to make it perfectly clear that i do not like taylor swift at all, i think she's kind of an awful person. but i, like every other southern girl, went through a very intense taylor swift phase when i was in like 6th grade and she was singing songs like love story and picture to burn and teardrops on my guitar. i chose taylor swift for the embarrassing music that gerard is listening to because i didn't have to google any lyrics because to this day 7 years later i have them all memorized.

Pancakes, sizzling on the electric griddle, the smell of coffee in the air, Taylor Swift playing in the background—Gerard is in the damn zone.

“Romeo take me,” Gerard belts, and sprinkles some chocolate chips into one of the pancakes. “Somewhere we can be alone,” they flip another pancake, and then move another from the griddle to the plate on the counter. They’re very versatile. “I’ll be waiting, all that’s left to do is run,” they swing their hips to the tempo of the song, and relish in the feel of their favorite polyester skirt against their thighs.

“ _You’ll be the prince, and I’ll be the princess_ ,” Taylor sings, and after thinking about it for a moment, Gerard decides it would be fun to live in a fairytale. They would get to wear beautiful princess dresses and live in a castle, and Lindsey would rescue them from their overbearing dad. Lindsey would make a great prince, Gerard thinks. She’s really strong, and flexible, and would look hot as hell slaying a dragon.

“It’s a love story, baby just say yes!” Gerard finishes the chorus loudly, holding their spatula up to their face like a microphone, nodding their head vigorously to the beat.

They’re about to start in on the next verse, when suddenly they hear the sound of a bag hitting and the floor and their wife asking, voice full of laughter, “What the hell are you doing?” They open their eyes suddenly to see Lindsey standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. The spatula in their hand falls to the counter with a clatter. They can feel blood rushing to their face, caught in the act. They can’t reach the stereo from where they’re standing, so Taylor Swift continues singing.

“It’s—I’m—” How does Gerard explain this? The pancakes? Sure, makes sense. Their favorite skirt? Absolutely. Taylor Swift? Not so much. They’re at a goddamn loss.

“Is this Taylor Swift?” Lindsey asks, glee evident in her voice. “Like, _old_ school Taylor Swift?”

“It’s—I mean—” Gerard pauses for a second, thinking about what they should say. Honestly, they decide, Lindsey has seen them _naked_ , and that’s way more embarrassing than Taylor Swift. “Yes. It’s old school Taylor Swift.” Finally, Lindsey breaks down in laughter.

“I mean,” She says, and has to take a minute to breathe before she gets the rest out. “Blank Space, I can understand. But Love Story? Where did this even _come_ from? Has there been a secret Swifty in you this entire time and I’ve somehow never known? Why haven’t you told me?” She’s still laughing.

“Because I knew you’d laugh,” Gerard says. “Like, you know, you’re doing _right now_.”

Lindsey sighs, completely out of laughter, and then says, “Yeah, but…”

“But what?” Gerard asks.

“But I’m laughing _with_ you, not at you.” She says, and nods at them solemnly, as if that somehow makes this better.

“Oh, yeah?” Gerard asks. “Because I don’t think I’m laughing at all!”

“You’re laughing on the inside,” Lindsey says.

“How do you know?”

“Because I know your insides!” She says, and then sighs again. She has this look on her face like Gerard should just get it, but they don’t get it. At least, not till she sings along with the music, “He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,” and Gerard feels the shock of their life.

“You like Taylor Swift, too!” They say, way louder than they need to. “Like, _old school_ Taylor Swift!” Lindsey rolls her eyes, and looks at them like they’re the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“ _Marry me, Juliet, you’ll never have to be alone. I love you and that’s all I really know_ ,” Taylor sings, and Gerard and Lindsey sing along together, grinning at each other.

“I talked to your dad, you’ll pick out a white dress,” Gerard sings, and then Lindsey follows it up with, “It’s a love story baby just say yes.” Lindsey lunges at Gerard and they hug. Gerard kisses Lindsey’s nose. It’s probably the most romantic thing that’s ever happened in their entire relationship.

“Is something burning?” Lindsey asks after a moment.

“ _Fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> does this count as a song!fic?


End file.
